kurtjmacfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurtjmac
kurtjmac is a popular YouTuber with over 378,000 subscribers on his channel(As of July 12th 2016). He is known mainly for his series Far Lands or Bust, in which he is attempting to get to the Far Lands in Minecraft Beta 1.7.3 without any cheats or mods, but with the assistance of his canine companion Wolfie. The point of the series is to help raise money for the charity Child's Play. History Kurt, born on October 12th 1981, grew up to be a Youtube gamer. In his college years he first found his love for video games. In college he first played games like Call of Duty which he is now playing on his channel with 2 seasons on the channel. After college years he became a web designer, furthermore on March 6th 2011, his first video was uploaded. At first it was going to be a normal minecraft survival series until episode 11. He then decided to walk to the farlands. Some time later beta 1.8 was announced without the farlands. He found out the news after making friends with Antvenom. Antvenom then became to be a guest on a flob-athon live stream. Even today watching a livestream by Kurt you'll see him in the chat. During 2011 and 2012 the KGBS formed and played Race for Wool. They got into the reddit games and won against MINE Inc. During that time a month later Kurt was invited to join the Mindcrack SMP server. This was announced on January 15th 2012. He joined after wanting to give some multiplayer aspect to the channel. After joining the Mindcrack server his channel has came to be what it is now with a number of friends. After 4 years Kurt is still walking to the farlands raising money for the kids. "Its about the journey not the destination." Catchphrases "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Kurt, and welcome back to..." - At the beginning of every video "Aaand awakeness!" - When waking up "Grab Wolfie..."/"Let's grab Wolfie..." - When telling Wolfie to stand so he can follow Kurt "Careful Wolfie!" - When Wolfie is in a dangerous situation "You are dead, sir!" - When attacking and killing things "Indeed!" - Used in various circumstances "Verb such things as these!" - Used in various circumstances "Suck it!" - When killing someone or forcing them into a bad situation "Oh. Alright. Alllright." - In dangerous situations "As one does."- When talking about weird situations "My name is Kurt! Thanks so much for watching. I will see you... next time!" - At the end of every video Trivia * Kurt was born on October 12, 1981. * Originally from Chicago, Kurt now lives in Phoenix, Arizona. * Kurt's Minecraft skin is based on the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. His skin also wears 3D glasses. * Kurt's Minecraft username is kurtmac. External Links * Kurt on YouTube * Kurt on Twitch * Kurt on Twitter * Kurt on reddit * Kurt on Steam * Kurt on Patreon